


Don’t Do It

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: After you walked out of your job a certain Raptor Wrangler saves you from making a very bad decision. Two part fanfiction. Warning: Thoughts of suicide, bad language.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

My pig headed boss, well he didn’t actually have a pig’s head but he probably should have done with the way he looked. He sighed as if I was stupid! 

“You need to re-evaluate your position in the cafe, we require all our staff to be multi-talented and..” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, being the top server isn’t as important to you as your ‘staff’” I inserted little air quotes “being able to make second rate sandwiches. Well forget it, I’m done here.” I stood up dramatically and pushed my way out of his pokey little office.

“If you leave now you can’t come back, you don’t have my authority to leave!” He shouted after me. I turned around to face him with a fake look of regret on my face and then put two middle fingers up at my now ex boss. 

“Screw you and your authority” I spat, pulling off my Jurassic World branded apron off and threw it on the ground in disgust. I turned on my heel and burst out of the kitchen and through the busy coffee shop passing my one and only friend Savannah who was cleaning a table. 

“Where are you going?” She asked as she caught my eye. 

“I’ve quit! I can’t stand to work for such a mysoginistic arsehole anymore” I announced. Savannah gave me a massive hung and said into my ear “good for you girl.” 

She pulled away “but what are you going to do now? Will you stay on the island?”

“I don’t know Savannah” I shrugged “see you around I guess”

“Yeah, you still coming to the party tonight ?” 

“Yeah I’m still a J W employee, I just lack a department. Can I still get ready at yours?” 

“Sure!” 

I smiled but on the inside, my heart was sinking. I said goodbye to Savannah and walked out into the bright sunshine. It was just as I had rounded the corner of the petting zoo did the reality of my actions really hit me. I had no job, one friend and was currently living on an island full of dinosaurs which I may be booted off if I didn’t find myself a different employment. 

As my despair peaked I ran through the crowds, pushing away anyone who got in my path including a tall, muscular man with sandy hair who I vagyally recognied. 

“Whoa! Where’s the fire doll?” He shouted after me.  
“Piss off!” I called backwards. My feet carried me to a cliff edge where the waterfall ran over. 

The cool breeze blew in my face, whipping my loose hair around. I was and always had been a failure, what was the point of me existing if I couldn’t hold down a job. As I readied myself to jump into the water below, two things happened. As was the norm with a tropical island, the weather changed from bright sunshine, to drenching rail and I also heard a vaguely familiar voice behind me. 

“Don’t do it” said the male voice clearly and steadily. I turned around and caught sight of the attractive man I had pushed out of the way moments earlier. He wore a dark blue top with a well worn brown leather vest and shabby dark jeans. He was tanned and had a strong arm stretched out towards me in a firm but calming gesture. 

I must of looked a right state to him, hair plastered to my head and mascara running down my cheeks with my tears. 

“Who are you?” I asked 

“Owen, Owen Grady”

“You’re the Raptor man” 

“That’s the one. What’s your name?”

“Y/n Y/LN” I replied. Owen stepped towards me. 

“No matter how bad things are y/n please don’t jump.”

Hearing Owen voice my intention made me feel a bit foolish. What was I thinking? I moved towards him but found that my feet didn’t want to work.

“Can you help me Owen, I think I’m a little stuck” I asked in a small voice. His expression softened as he approached me with his hands outstretched, I grabbed hold of him and let Owen pull me away from the edge. 

“You okay Y/n?” He asked. I tried to nod but instead I burst into tears again, Owen sighed quietly but pulled me into him. I buried my head into his broad chest, he smelt like a combination of motor oil and leather. It was a really masculine smell which pleased me greatly, he rubbed my back in little circles to sooth my hysterical crying. 

“How did you find me?” I asked through sobs. 

“A pretty girl like you nearly throws me to the floor and looks visibly upset whilst running past. Of course I’m gonna follow you” He said. The rain was getting heavier now so Owen detached me slightly and grabbed hold of my elbow. “Follow me, let’s get out of this rain” 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ve helpfully ran right to my Raptor Paddock my office is just here.” 

His office turned out to be a small cupboard just adjacent to the Raptor enclosure, it was dark with a very small window and a cluttered desk but it smelt like Owen and it felt safe. Owen sat me down on his computer chair and perched on his desk. 

“So what’s up? Why were you trying to throw yourself off a cliff?” 

“I just got fired/walked out of my job and it suddenly hit me that I have nothing” I admitted pulling my knees upt to my chin. 

“Don’t worry about it. I got fired from plenty of jobs when I was younger. Where did you work?” 

“Erm in the Jurassic Cafe” 

He let out a loud laugh “you’re so much better than that place, trust me doll! Besides I heard that the manager is a real jackass.” 

I smiled at his comment “you don’t know the half of it” 

“Okay, I have a proposition for you, you can tell me to piss off if you want but, how do you feel about Raptors?” 

“I love them, actually I come here on my days off. Your girls are so fascinating to watch” I admitted. 

“Excellent, I need a new team member and you, y//n have the job!” My head snapped up to look at Owen in surprise and delight. 

“But don’t you want someone more qualified?” 

“You like the girls, no qualified needed.” He stood up and held out his hand “do we have a deal?” I grasped his large warm hand tightly and shook it. 

“Deal” I exclaimed. 

“Brilliant, I’ll see you tonight then” 

“Tonight?” I asked 

“At the employee’s summer party” 

I grinned and nodded at Owen and then ran almost all the way back to my apartment you shared with Savannah. She jumped as I entered the living area. 

“Oh my God! What happened to you?”

“I got caught in the rain, and I’ve got a new job. Oh and Savannah, I’m going to need help choosing what to wear tonight”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this work, its NSFW and I hope you enjoy it.

About five hours later, me and Savannah were running late. It had taken me ages to decide what to wear and after pulling everything out of my closet and finding nothing, I had raided Savannah’s and borrowed a tight white dress with a high neck and short skirt and a little cut out in the front that made it look more like a crop top and skirt combo than a dress. I had curled and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and Savannah who had chosen a flowy yellow dress that complimented her dark skin applied light makeup to my face. 

We hurried towards the party which was being held in Masrani’s Island house which was huge, I remember from last year’s party, however I was determined to not have a repeat of last year when I had ended up getting really drunk and got locked in a bathroom. Savannah had to get someone to almost break down the door.

Our heels clicked against the pavement as we approached the front door with a bouncer standing outside. It felt like we were entering a club not the owner’s house. We flashed our ID cards at the silent mountain of the man who checked them with his black scanner and then let us in. 

The house music hit us like a wall of sound and I cringed as I looked around. It seemed that people had either been pre-drinking or we were very late as the majority of the people inside were already drunk.

Savannah turned to me “come on, we need to play catch up” 

“Okay, but if you see me heading into the bathroom please make sure I don’t get stuck again!” 

“Only if you’re on your own” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. I shook my head at her and dragged her to the bar. We grabbed a few beers and downed a shot of tequila and took up our positions by the poolside bar. 

A couple of hours later I was certainly well on my way to becoming drunk, Savannah had abandoned me to go dance with a guy she had her eye on from the moment we had walked in and I was nursing a freshly opened beer. I spotted Owen standing the other side of the pool looking out at the park beyond. He turned round and saw me and I waved at him in what I hoped wasn’t a dorky way but it probably was by the way he smiled at me. My heart began to beat faster as he approached me. 

“Hi Y/N, wow you look great” 

I took in his outfit, dark grey boardshorts and a white light linen shirt, he looked a lot more casual than others around me but somehow it looked right on him. 

“Nice shorts” I commented 

“It’s Central America, it’s hot” 

“I like them, boss” 

Owen smiled at me and took a swig from his beer. “You looking at the island view?” I asked him. Owen nodded, “I want to show you something, follow me.” 

He turned away and began to walk off, I pushed myself off the stall and almost stumbled as I didn’t realise how drunk I actually was. Owen saw me falter out of the corner of his eye and doubled back. 

“You alright Bambi?” He chuckled grabbing hold of my elbow to steady me, we walked back over to the other side of the pool and looked out at the scenery. “Wow! This is breathtaking” I breathed as we watched the sun set behind the mountains, I barely noticed that fact that I was leaning into Owen until I looked up at him, his face was very close to mine. Owen winked at me and I took that as my cue to rest my head next to his chest. 

“Looking forward to your first day working with my girls?” Owen asked quietly. I nodded in reply but I wasn’t thinking about the Raptors, all I wanted to do at that moment was lock lips with the man I was standing next to. I turned to face Owen as he looked down at me again. 

I took a stab in the dark and stretched my neck upwards and placed a small kiss on his lips. He tasted slightly of the beer we had been drinking and as I opened my eyes again I looked at him to gage his reaction. 

We paused briefly, both waiting to find out who was going to make the next move. Owen brought his hands up to the side of my face and kissed me back, it was deeper than before, more wild and full of passion. We broke apart again and I took hold of his hand and lead him down the steps that took us out of the pool area and into the hidden garden where we had more privacy. 

Owen pushed me up against a tree, his hands exploring everywhere they could whilst his mouth sucked on that sensitive spot on my neck. “Fuck Owen!” I whispered breathless. He chuckled and groaned as my hand palmed his growing bulge. In a swift movement Owen reached up and removed my panties whilst I undid his shorts and freed him from his underwear. “You ok y/n?” He asked as he fingered my dripping folds. 

“Please” I begged, it had been ages since anyone had wanted to have sex with me. Owen got the message band gently entered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him to get deeper and we found our rhythm. Both of us knew we didn’t have long until someone found us which made it more exciting. Suddenly the familiar pressure began to build in my stomach and my breathing became more laboured, Owen clamped a hand over my mouth as I came to muffle the sound of my screams. I felt Owen’s member pulsate inside me as he came after me and I pressed my forehead against his as we struggled to get our breathing back to normal. 

I detached myself from him and pulled my skirt down just in time as we heard Savannah’s voice behind Owen. 

“Well I’m not sure what’s better, you getting stuck in the bathroom or this?” 

She turned on her heel and stauntered off shaking her head. 

Owen looked at me “your place or mine?” 

I cocked my eyebrow up “I’ll follow you anywhere Alpha”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever Owen x Reader fic, let me know what you think.


End file.
